Harriet Weasley
'Harriet Lillian Weasley '(b. c. 2000) was an English half-blood witch, the eldest child of George and Magnolia Weasley (née Potter). Harriet is two years older than her brother and sister, Fred Lee and Dora Molly, six years older than her sister youngest sister, Ruby Celestia.Her godparents, as well as her uncle and aunt are Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Harriet was named in honour of maternal uncle and her maternal grandmother (Harry and Lily Potter). In 2011, she began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor House. Biography Harriet Lillian Potter was born to in the year 2000 to George and Maggie Weasley as their eldest child. She has three younger siblings: Fred James, Dora Molly, and Ruby Celestia Weasley. On 1 Setember, 2011, Harriet began to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor. In 2017, Harriet began her final year at Hogwarts while Ruby started her first year. Contemporaries at school include her other siblings, Fred and Dora, her cousins, Victoire and Rose Granger-Weasley, and James and Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy, though they were all in different years. Physical Appearance Harriet is said to look more like George more than Aurora. She inherits the red hair that runs through both her parents side but inherited the light brown eyes from George. Personality and Traits Harriet was very much like her mother. She's very intellectual, soft-spoken, and a hard-working student. According to her siblings, she was also a goody two shoes and never got in trouble. In her last year at Hogwarts, she becomes Head Girl. She also seems to be caring and protective towards her younger siblings and cousins. She seems to be closer towards her younger sister, Ruby, although it did take some time for her to accept that Ruby was sorted into Slytherin. Relationships Family The Weasleys Harriet had a strong relationship, though she seemed to more closer to Aurora. George was very protective of her, since she was the eldest. Though she shares the same physical appearance as George, she had the same personality as her mother. She looked up to both her parents and wanted to make them both proud of her. As the eldest of her four other siblings, she tends to look after them during school and when their parents are out. Out of her siblings, she seems to be the closest towards her youngest sister, Ruby but her relationship with the twins are strained, especially with her and Dora. Although she and Ruby were close, she had a hard time accepting that Ruby was sorted into Slytherin. She seems to have a good relationship with her uncle Ron and aunt Hermione, though she's more close towards Hermione. She also has two cousins, Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley, but they seem to be closer to her two younger sisters. The Potters Harriet has a strong relationship with her uncle Harry as he is her godfather and has a close relationship with her aunt Ginny, who was her godmother. She looks up to both of them. She seems to be close with her cousins, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter, though James is closer to Fred and Dora, and Albus is closer to Ruby and Rose. However, her cousins all look up to her. Teddy Lupin Teddy is her mother and uncle's godson. He lives with them since Aurora and George became his legal guardians. As they are only two years apart, the two are very close friends and she shared her younger siblings' and cousins' desire for Teddy to become a member of the Weasley-Potter family. Etymology * The name ''Harriet ''is a French, English origin meaning 'estate ruler'. This is the female name of her maternal uncle Harry, who's also her godfather. * ''Lillian ''is an English name meaning derived from the flower name Lily, which is the symbol of innocence, purity, and beauty. This name was the name of her maternal grandmother and her mother's middle name. * ''Weasley ''is the surname of Harriet's father's side.